


The Sound of Okinawa

by going_dangerous



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/going_dangerous/pseuds/going_dangerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin surprises Kazuya with a nice trip to Okinawa.</p><p>
  <a href="http://fc04.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2013/114/a/7/the_sound_of_okinawa_by_turtlepear-d62v51s.jpg">Banner</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Okinawa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turtleish.livejournal.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=turtleish.livejournal.com).



“Kazu?” Jin let out as he entered the house, closing the door behind him and waiting for a reply from his lover. He should be home, Jin thought as he stalked the guy’s schedule for the past couple of weeks in search for a small window, a day off so he could surprise him.

“I’m in the bedroom.” Kazuya’s voice was heard faintly from upstairs.  
Jin smiled content and after slipping out of his shoes, he rushed to the said room. There, he found Kazuya stacking their clothes in the adjacent dressing. He took a moment to watch Kazuya’s actions, as he always found the younger man really hot when he was so diligently turning even the chores in extremely important business.

“I’m home.” Jin finally let out, even if the term was unfit. It was Kazuya’s home, but in the same time it was his refuge. The place where he truly felt like home. And also, the place where they spend most of their time together.

Kazuya turned around, a bright smile decorating his face. “Welcome home.” He closed the remaining distance between them, circling his arms around Jin’s neck, bringing their lips together in a chaste kiss.

Jin nodded happily as soon as Kazuya retreated, refraining from attacking his lips like he dreamed the whole day. He had other things, more pressing things to attend to right now. “I see you’re stacking the clothes.” Kazuya raised a curious eyebrow and Jin continued, a smile playing on his lips. “Then you can start packing.”

Kazuya emitted a short, soft laugh before he could utter anything. “What are you planning, Jin?”

“We’re going on a trip.” The older man stated as if it was the most natural thing in the world. “I made all the arrangements. It will be fun!” he let out overexcited.

Kazuya shook his head gravely a couple of times. “You know I don’t have the time, Jin.” He said full of regret.

“I said I made all the arrangements. Meaning I talked to your manager and got you an extended free weekend.” Jin announced happily, a little bit smug.

The younger one chuckled lightly this time pulling Jin by the collar of his jacket and sealing their lips together. “So where are we going?” he asked excitedly.

“Okinawa.” Jin replied around Kazuya’s mouth, making sure to steal another kiss before his lover would retreat and start packing. “Make sure to pack summer clothes and your surfing suit.”

“Aye, aye, Sir.” Kazuya half joked, half teased the guy. Two or three days in Okinawa didn’t sound so bad after all.

~*~

As much as Kazuya asked Jin why did he choose the Yonaguni Island as their destination, the man wouldn’t say anything except ‘You’ll see when we get there.’ The only thing Kazuya knew about that location was the fact that it was the westernmost point of Japan. Except that, nothing much. Jin, on the other hand might have studied about this place, if the proud looks he threw Kazuya could be any indication.

They left in a hurry, early in the morning so they could make the better of those free days that Kazuya rarely had. He still wondered how Jin managed to get him two extra free days, but he was happy he could be with his beloved. He wouldn’t worry about it much.

When they landed on the Yonaguni Airport, that’s when Kazuya started to understand why Jin picked the place. The first thing that he found pleasant was the weather. A clear sky, the sun shining bright as if it was only for them. His mood brightened instantly.

Jin beamed at him, already removing his jacket, his hat and the sunglasses he wore as a disguise. He lifted his chin to bask in the sunlight, smiling and inhaling deeply. After a few moments, he turned to Kazuya. “You can lose the disguise. No one will recognize us here.” He stated matter of factly, pointing at Kazuya’s face.

“I’m not so sure that’s a good idea, Jin.” He let out, removing his jacket as it was too hot for it.

“You don’t need to be worried. They’re closer to Taiwan than Naha, so they more likely to recognize Taiwanese idols than us.” Jin snickered. “Come on, take them off.” He urged Kazuya.

The younger one did as he was told, not truly sure what Jin meant. But he wasn’t going to argue with the man who obviously knew more things about this place.

“Ah! It feels so good!” he stretched then looked around for the car he knew would be waiting for them right at the airport. He picked the bags and urged Kazuya to follow him to a roadster, greeting the man who brought it there. He threw the bags onto the backseat and taking the keys, he thanked the man and urged Kazuya to get in.

“You really have it all planned out.” Kazuya said, still amazed by his lover’s skills.  
Jin nodded, starting the engine and putting the vehicle in motion. “I want this to be perfect.” He admitted, throwing Kazuya just a brief look before concentrating on the road in front of him.

“It is. Everything is perfect when you’re around.” Kazuya confessed, lightly touching Jin’s knee.

“Same goes for me.” He replied smiling.

The ride to the hotel was really pleasant and extremely insightful, as Jin told his lover all the things he knew about the island. Kazuya’s doubt from earlier was also sorted out when Jin told him that the island was so close to Taiwan that they receive Taiwanese television broadcast. In some days, when the sky is clear the coast is also visible from the Yonaguni island. It surprised Kazuya in a pleasant way that Jin went to all the trouble of thoroughly researching these kinds of things.

Jin also talked about the Yonaguni language which even those from mainland Okinawa find incomprehensible. Good thing though, that the locals are bilingual and also speak standard Japanese, Kazuya thought.

The Ailand Resort was pretty close to the airport, in Sonai. They checked in and immediately changed into their swimming trunks and large, comfortable t-shirts. Jin didn’t give Kazuya the chance to take a shower.

“I want to show you something.” Jin beamed at his lover, dragging him out of the room, the resort altogether and into the streets of Sonai, never letting go of his hand.

To Kazuya’s surprise, no one paid much attention to them; no one eyed him curiously or anything. It was strange yet it felt so good to hold Jin’s hand tight, feeling his warmth spreading through his whole body.

Soon enough, they reached the shore, a nice sandy beach framed by spectacular rock formations. They didn’t have to walk too much and the pace Jin set for them was a nice one, a pleasant walk until they reached one of the most beautiful place Kazuya saw in his whole life.

The clear blue sky met darker shades of ripples on the horizon, the sun reflecting in it, creating glowing patterns so mesmerizing that it was hard to look away. But he did, as Jin guided him further onto the sand, the grainy hot particles slipping between his flip-flops and his feet, warming them. He took them off, casting a look at his lover, seeing him doing the same thing as they proceeded further onto the golden sand.

“Let’s just sit for a while, ok?” Jin said caringly, plopping down with a satisfied sigh.

Kazuya nodded and followed him suit, turning his head to take his surroundings in. To the right, a magnificent rock which seemed like a narrow wall rose from the deep blue water, immense in its grace compared to the other ones circling it. It stood tall as the waves washed over the ones shielding it like a monument of the nature that it was.

To the right, the water met the rocks that seemed like watching the vast blue expanse. The waves washed over them, leaving sea foam in its path, a white contrast to the brown and green of the rock that they collided upon. Kazuya smiled content, making sure to map every single one of those images he witnessed.

“Thank you.” He whispered to Jin, placing his head on the broad shoulder and Jin’s hand immediately shifted to the top of it, caressing hair and skin alike.

“No, thank you.” He let out softly, placing a soft kiss on the top of his head. “For being mine.” He ended in the same soft tone which made Kazuya’s heart leap in joy.

They didn’t care about the few people walking down the beach or the kids testing the water with their little feet before jumping and squealing in glee. Because it was something magical about this place, something that it made them feel like they were alone in the world even if they weren’t. Even if the troubles of their lives will once again wash upon them when the vacation will be over, at that time it didn’t matter. All that mattered was them. Together like this.

Kazuya took one of Jin’s hands into his own, playing with his fingers as Jin emitted a soft giggle. He loved it. All of it.

They stood there for a little while just enjoying the amazing corner of paradise they were in, until Jin got up abruptly and stretched a hand for Kazuya to take.  
“Let’s go eat. I heard they have great soba here.” Jin grinned as Kazuya took his hand and rose to his feet.

“You’re the knowledgeable one here.” He teased, but pressed his lips briefly upon Jin’s, right before he picked his flip-flops in one hand and Jin’s palm in the other, giving it a hard squeeze.

Jin smiled at him and led the way.

~*~

Lunch was pleasant, in a small restaurant which reminded Jin of a family restaurant. The chomei-so soba were great, as he knew they would from his research. Apparently it contained kuba leaves, a local grass which extended longevity. Kazuya laughed wholeheartedly when he heard about that, wondering what other things Jin knew about the island.

They tried the hanazake also, which literally means flower sake but was far from something flower scented. Yonaguni island was best known for this drink and it required drinking it dry, without ice and water as similar drinks of this kind. Kazuya scrunch up his nose at the aftertaste much like he did more than 10 years ago when they visited Okinawa for the first time. Sure, it was Naha and not Yonaguni island, and a lot of things changed from then, but the feelings he had for Kazuya. That would never change.

They spent the rest of the afternoon visiting the Yonaguni Etnographic Museum which was run by a nice old lady who shared some pretty amazing stories with them. Also, they found our more about the island's indigenous writing system, kaida-dii and even bought a Dictionary of Yonaguni Tongue, the only one available of the local language. Not that they were going to use it, but it was a nice reminder of their time spent on the island.

Then they took a stroll back to the resort, enjoying the fresh air and just being in the nature, surrounded by the beautiful and amazing scenery. By the time they got back, they were so tired that after taking a shower, they felt limp on the bed, drifting to sleep in each other’s arms.

~*~

His nice dream about Jin’s hands wrapped around his body and his lips pressed to his neck faded into the morning sunlight beaming through the half-pulled curtains. The door to the balcony was wide open, the breeze sweeping through the room, blending with the smell of fresh coffee. Until Kazuya realized it wasn’t a dream at all.

Jin pulled the smaller form closer to his body, his lips pressed on Kazuya’s nape gently drifting to the crook of his neck. It was the perfect morning when he woke up beside his lover. He thought of surprising him so he ordered breakfast and delivered it to bed.

“Morning.” He announced around Kazuya’s flesh, unable to keep away for long.

Kazuya’s eyes fluttered open, the corners of his mouth stretching into a soft smile. “Good morning, love.” He placed one of his hands on the one Jin had wrapped around his body, their fingers entwined.

He could stay like this for all eternity without getting tired of it. Jin’s kisses progressed, reaching his jawline and up his cheek. He couldn’t suppress a soft, content moan from escaping his lips. He turned his head around to meet Jin’s lips in an unrushed, gentle kiss.

Jin was the one to break it. “Breakfast is served, my love.” He announced as he picked the tray and placed its legs on both sides of Kazuya’s body as soon as he turned to lay on his back, his head supported by the wicker headboard. Then, he sat on the bed facing Kazuya.

“You are an angel, you know that?” Kazuya let out, picking the streaming cup of coffee, taking a small sip of the dark liquid.

Jin chuckled softly, shaking his head. “Not by far.” He admitted, picking a piece of the neatly cut apple and directed it to Kazuya’s mouth.

The younger one dismissed Jin’s last words and instead he let his lover feed him, all this time a smile playing on his lips. “It’s delicious.” He announced, returning the favor and feeding Jin a piece of a waffle.

Jin gladly accepted it and munching it, he let out a muffled “Delicious indeed!”.  
They kept eating in silence, leaving the small gestures and looks to do the talking like many times before when the words were unnecessarily. After removing the tray and placing it on the nearest nightstand, Jin pulled Kazuya up to his feet, sealing their lips in an urgent, more pressing kiss.

“Thank you for the food.” Kazuya let out looking into the man’s eyes as soon as they lips parted.

“It was my pleasure feeding you.” Jin struck his tongue out playfully, pulling Kazuya in a tight hug. They stood there like that for a few moments, until Jin mouthed in the crook on Kazuya’s neck. “As much as I’d like to stay here for another… year or so… we should get going.”

Kazuya chuckled at his words, but detached himself from Jin and after a short nod as a reply, he said. “I’ll be quick.”

~*~

At Jin’s suggestion, he packed in a bag a change of clothes for both of them as well as the surfing suits, even if he was certain that Jin didn’t have that in plan for them. Instead of asking, he trusted Jin to surprise him even more as the hours passed so without a word he followed the other one’s lead and into the car.

“We’re going to cape Irizaki.” Jin announced as if Kazuya should know what he was talking about. “But first, we need to see another place.”

More puzzled than not, Kazuya laughed softly. “You’re full of surprises this weekend, Jin.”

Jin turned to his left just enough to glance at Kazuya’s form. “You’ll see when we get there.” He let out smiling sheepishly. “Trust your guide, ok?”

“With all my heart.” Kazuya admitted, but continued as he turned to watch Jin’s profile. “You know, it’s kind of weird for you to be so attentive, to plan this whole thing…” he let the words trail and the growing pout on Jin’s face made him reconsider. “No offence, but a few years ago you lost your passport around the time when you left to America.”

Jin rolled his eyes, letting out an exasperated sigh. “I told you then, it wasn’t my fault. Mom misplaced it when she came to clean my apartment.”

Kazuya chuckled. “I guess we really have changed over the years.” He ran a hand through Jin’s hair and the latter leaned into the touch. “Remember first time we came to Okinawa?”

“Quite vividly, actually.” Jin replied, leaning more into the touch of Kazuya’s hand. It felt so comforting.

“If we weren’t supervised, I’m sure I would have lost you in Naha.” Kazuya teased, cupping Jin’s cheek.

Jin pouted some more. “Or maybe both of us would have been lost, wandering on the streets of Naha hand in hand…” he imagined as he allowed himself another glance at his lover.

“That would have been a dream come true, right?” Kazuya asked, placing a kiss on Jin’s cheek before he heard a small noise of approval as his reply.

He let the wind blow his hair as Jin increased the speed. He looked right, then left, taking in the scenery unfolding in front of his eyes. It truly felt like a secluded paradise. One in which he wished to live with Jin for all eternity.

~*~

“We’re here.” Jin announced excitedly, killing the engine then turning around to kiss Kazuya’s lips before exiting the car. “Dannuhama.” He exclaimed, picking the picnic basket he prepared while Kazuya was in the shower and a blanket from the backseat of the car.

Kazuya’s eyes widened as he saw the exquisite scenery in front of him. “It’s beautiful!” he let out in awe as he quickly took his camera and snapped a few pictures of the nice little beach.

Like the one near their resort, this one also was framed by rocks, smaller and more uniform. But, unlike the previous, this had the incredible green color due to the moss underneath it. The small ripples of dark green met the gray sand, laying in perfect small dunes, undisturbed by human or animal footsteps.

He rushed to step on it, leaving the flip-flops right there near the car as he took the camera in his hands and snapped a few pictures more, at everything including Jin who followed him smiling content.

“I knew you’d like it here. That’s why I picked this spot for a picnic.” Jin said, setting the blanket on the sand then rushing to pick the basket up and pull the content out.

Kazuya stopped him, pulling him into his arms and throwing them both onto the blanket. He handed on top of Jin with a soft thud. “Let’s stay like this for a while.” He whispered and in the next moment after Jin nodded in agreement, he pressed his lips onto Jin’s, urgent and pressing.

Jin replied with the same eagerness, his hands circling Kazuya’s waist as their tongues met, dancing around each other in practiced and familiar circles. Right there on that small beach, shielded by prying eyes, in a corner of an earthly paradise, Jin tasted happiness.

Kazuya, panting on top of him, staring deep in his eyes let out a gentle “I love you, Jin.”

Pressing another kiss on now Kazuya’s reddened lips, he replied in the same gentle manner. “I love you more.” And in the quietness of the afternoon, only the sound of the waves washing down onto the mossy and sandy shore together with their rushed breaths could be heard in that small haven.

~*~

After lunch they went for a swim, the first time since they arrived and Kazuya couldn’t be happier about it. He even started to play with the water, splashing it in Jin’s face. The latter slipped on a moss covered rock and fell right on his ass, struggling to keep his head above the water. Kazuya panicked for a second, but seeing Jin wasn’t hurt or anything, he started to laugh by his clumsiness since Jin was the one that warned Kazuya about it being slippery all over and that he should take care while in water.

After they properly dried, Jin once again urged him to get going. Kazuya agreed, but only after they took several silly pictures in the same spot they ate.  
The ride this time was shorter and Kazuya could see the cape from a long distance, right after they passed a pontoon bridge. It stood proud like a God with its green head held high, meeting the dark blue of the ocean. On top of that high and mighty cliff there was a white lighthouse and something else that he couldn’t quite distinguish.

On a field to his right he noticed a few small horses apparently wild, but seeming quite tamed even if no one was around them. Jin told him the island was also famous for this breed of horse, the Yonaguni horse, which was bred in isolation on the island for hundreds of years. Due to the islanders’ kind treatment, they were quite tame and gentle even though most are wild.

As they approached the site, Jin’s smile once again widened.

“So, Mr. Tour guide, what can you tell me about this?” he pointed at the fast approaching structure.

“It’s a lighthouse.” Jin replied bluntly, still wearing that bright smile on his face, the one that made Kazuya’s knees weak in an instant.

“Oh, really?” he faked surprise. “And here I thought it was a UFO.” The last statement earned him a laugh.

“It might be.” Jin joked about it, pulling the car into a parking near the building. “We’ll have to walk from here.” He let out as if there were miles to cover. He took Kazuya’s hand in his own and took the paved path up, between dwarf palm trees.

Once they climbed the remaining stone steps they reached the lighthouse and the observation platform. At the foot of the cliff they were on, lied the town of Kubura, a small settlement in a bay shielded by forest covered hills. It was beautiful, those petite houses gathered at the foot of that high and mighty peak.

The observation platform was actually the ground floor of the white lighthouse, the tile inside forming a huge mosaic depicting the map of the world, with Yonaguni island highlighted, the water currents described with blue arrows as well as a lot of information about the island. Kazuya took a few pictures as the nice man in charge of that settlement told them about the history of the place.  
Down the path once again, they stirred to right this time, heading for the spot that Jin brought him there for. 

“This is it!” Jin beamed. “The western tip of the island. Or you could say the western tip of Japan’s most westerly point.” Jin announce almost in one go, without stuttering which was a clear sign that he rehearsed saying those words.

“Wow!” Kazuya let out, more amazed by Jin’s excitement.

The monument was a rock formation, not to small but not big either, with a bigger one in the middle similar to a drilled pedestal, with a square plaque inscription embed in it. On top of it, a smoother one by the shape of a triangle with rounded edge lied with an inscription in white paint which said ‘The westernmost point in Japan’.

They read the inscription and they took turns at pictures with the boulder, as Jin referred to it. It was a nice feeling, as the realization drawn upon Kazuya. He wasn’t really excited about it when he heard Jin telling about it, but being in front of the monument and reading the inscriptions was something different. It was a big deal, to be there with Jin.

“And what do you know, being here with the ‘red west’ himself.” He chuckled lightly before continuing. “I see now why you choose this place.” He teased the guy even further.

Jin struck his tongue out like the big baby he was. “I would have come years before if I hadn’t been with a slow turtle!”

Kazuya burst out laughing, leaning onto Jin to pull him closer to his body. It was truly the perfect getaway.

~*~

They skipped visiting Kubura, as Jin said they have other things more beautiful to see. Kazuya trusted him, looking forward to the new adventures Jin promised to him. It didn’t take long and they reached Hikawa, further south. The town was even slower than Kubura, but it wasn’t the main reason Jin choose this place. It was the largest beach on the island, the form of a crescent moon making it even more special. Shallow and large, it was also quiet due to the fact that it was far from the reef.

Jin insisted they should go to the beach first and later on visiting the town. He didn’t say why as it was another surprise for Kazuya. But the younger one found out as Jin opened the trunk of the car, pulling out a huge green sac and two, smaller ones with a matching color.

The happiness danced in Jin’s eyes as he caught Kazuya’s gaze. He knew Kazuya figured it out. He knew Kazuya was remembering the last time they were in this situation.

Kazuya raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow, feeling the need to tease the guy before anything else. “Jin, I really hope it’s not the same tent from over a decade ago.”

Jin smirked. “No, it’s a new one. But the sleeping bags are.” He struck his tongue out, throwing a neatly packed sleeping bag in Kazuya’s direction.

The younger one caught it in his hands and looked around for a suitable place to camp. When he spotted a place he liked, he said. “What about that place?” he pointed at a place no different than the others in Jin’s opinion.

“I read about being a safe and quiet place, so anywhere is fine.” Jin shrugged.  
Kazuya clicked his tongue. “But if you look at it from this angle, it really seems like the last time.”

Jin shrugged some more. “I guess.” He closed the trunk of the car and paced to the place Kazuya picked.

~*~

Once the tent was all set and the sleeping bags unfolded inside it, they decided to go in the town and pick something to eat, preferably something with kuba leaves in it, which Kazuya found utterly delicious. They found a nice place not far, a small restaurant covered by ivy bush, shielded from the sun. It was a pleasant feeling inside, the shade providing the lovely coolness. They didn’t stick very long though, picking two bentos and a bottle of hanazake before returning to the beach.

It was Kazuya’s idea to watch the sunset as they ate. There were a few people on the beach before, but as they returned the people gradually left, leaving only the two of them onto the arch shaped beach.

The sunset was amazing, colors blending together in the sky and dancing in the reflection of the water below, from shades of orange to a surreal shade of pink. The food never tasted better and in their hearts they were never happier.

Jin watched Kazuya’s face, colored also by the magnificent event in front of them and he was more beautiful than ever. Putting the unfinished bento aside, he scooped closer to his beloved, setting his feet on both sides of Kazuya’s body, wrapping his arms tightly around the smaller form. He pressed his lips gently on the smooth skin of Kazuya’s neck as the sun sank deeper into the ocean.

“You know…” Kazuya started, putting the box aside and placing both of his hands on Jin’s. “This is the best vacation I ever had. You recreated our memories and gave me more.” He kept staring as the sky turned from pink to purple and then darker. “Thank you.” He mouthed contently, truly relaxed in his beloved strong arms.

“It’s my pleasure to make you happy, my love.” Jin said against Kazuya’s skin, unable to part from the smoothness that was Kazuya’s fair skin. His hands slipped under Kazuya’s t-shirt, touching wherever he could reach while his lips kept kissing and nibbling and sucking.

The younger moaned softly, reaching with one hand to grip Jin’s untamed locks. He turned around just enough to give Jin access to his lips and once they met, there was no turning back.

A state of arousal wiped his entire body as soon as Jin’s tongue twirled around his as daring hands reached his oversensitive nipples, pinching them. Another moan was drowned into the kiss, his member twitching, slowly coming to life under Jin’s ministrations.

With a sudden movement, Jin detached himself from the other one, shifting their position until Kazuya was buried under his weight. He looked down at his hooded eyes, desire lingering inside them as his parted lips were asking to be kissed again. And he did exactly so, lowering his body and attacking Kazuya’s lips with an urgency that he always felt whenever the other guy would look at him so inviting.

When he broke the kiss, both of them panting hard, Jin rested his forehead against Kazuya’s as the day turned into night.

“Shit!” Jin exclaimed, retreating.

Kazuya groaned at the lack of warmth and propped himself on the elbows so he could see Jin better. “What?”

“I forgot the lamp in the car.” He muttered under his breath and even if Kazuya couldn’t see it exactly, he knew Jin was pouting.

“Go get it. I’ll be right here.” Kazuya said gently, stroking Jin’s cheek in a careful manner.

He wanted to laugh but he didn’t want Jin to feel more discouraged than he was, all for a small detail he slipped. It was all perfect, more than Kazuya imagined. He carefully collected the remains of their dinner and placed them in a bag until Jin returned, lamp in his hand and a bag in the other one.

“Let’s get inside.” Kazuya said in his husky, enticing voice which knew Jin couldn’t resist.

Jin nodded. “Now we have all we need.” He smiled embarrassed but followed Kazuya’s lead as he used the lamp to guide their steps.

~*~

“You’re so beautiful.” Jin let out tracing Kazuya’s cheek with one finger, down to his lips and further down to his neck.

“Thank you.” Kazuya replied, closing his eyes and leaning into the touch.  
There they were, butt naked inside a green tent like they were more than a decade ago. Saying the exact same things they said then. About to do the exact same things they did back then.

In an instant Jin hovered above Kazuya, attacking his lips as his hands reached the sides of the smaller one’s body. The night air was pleasant, quite cool yet inside the tent they were burning. With desire, lust and love. Skin on skin, they relived the first time they did this. It wasn’t so different back then either.

“I love you.” Jin pressed around Kazuya’s jawline, going further down on the freshly shaved body.

“I love you too, Jin.” He replied, burning at the sensation of Jin’s mouth kissing every patch of skin on his body.

Jin dipped the tip of his tongue in Kazuya’s navel, circling it then repeating the motions as the recipient squirmed under him, his body asking for more. He took the bottle he specially prepared beforehand and followed a trail with his tongue, further down until he reached Kazuya’s rock hard member. He wasted no more time and took it in his mouth, letting the tip hit the back of his throat. 

Kazuya arched his back, moaning shamelessly as his shaft was buried in that wet heat that was Jin’s mouth, those talented lips reaching the base of it. He suppressed the urge to buck his hips and start fucking Jin’s mouth, waiting for his lover to set the pace.

Jin poured some generous amount of the clear liquid on his fingers, bringing them to Kazuya’s ass cheeks. With the other hand he spread them apart as he started bobbing his head up and down his shaft. He felt it swell even more in his mouth as his coated fingers slipped between the spread cheeks, teasing the velvety entrance.

Kazuya’s moans escaladed as Jin circled his entrance a few times, poking his hole just enough to make him want more then retreating and circling it again. He bit his lips as his hands slipped in Jin’s locks, pulling each time his cock slipped past those enticing and plumped lips. It didn’t take long until Kazuya started moving his hips in search of Jin’s finger. He hissed and groaned as he was in, but the pain subdued as Jin’s mouth worked its magic on his shaft.

When he felt it was enough preparation, he released the twitching member not before licking the tip once more and once again hovered on top of Kazuya. Capturing his lips with his own, he removed his fingers and coated his neglected length with the same clear liquid before positioning at Kazuya’s entrance.

Kazuya lifted his knees, spreading his legs further apart to give Jin a better access to his entrance as his tongue danced around Jin’s in devilish circles. He grunted as Jin pierced through the resistance of his body, inch by inch engulfing him in the tight heat. When he was fully in, Jin stilled, grunting against his lips and raising his hand to his face to cup it in a tender gesture.

“So fucking good!” Jin let out blissfully as the tight walls squeezed his shaft.  
Kazuya’s nails dug in his lover’s skin, waiting for the pain to turn into pleasure. When Jin pulled out only to pull in a second later, the burn in his lower back turned into blissful rushes as soon as Jin found that spongy sweet spot inside him. He cried in pure ecstasy and gripped Jin’s shoulders, their mouths once again fused together in a more pressing, needier kiss.

Jin picked up the pace, chasing their release, aiming for that spot that made Kazuya’s back arch beautifully as more and more sounds of pleasure were drowned in their messy kisses. He felt the familiar rush gather in the pit of stomach and one of his hands reached between their bodies, his fingers wrapping around Kazuya’s cock to stroke it in the same pace with his thrusts.

Covered in sweat, panting uncontrollably but intoxicated by Jin’s taste, scent and warmth, Kazuya wrapped his legs around Jin’s waist, meeting his thrusts one by one as their movements became frantic. He arched his back as the well-known feeling rise inside him and with Jin’s name on his lips, he came hard between their bodies.

Jin followed suit, spurting his load inside the tight walls gripping his length like a vice. He groaned as he stilled, his member twitching with the remains of his orgasm as Kazuya’s ecstatic face underneath him contorted in pure pleasure.

And in that exact moment, he could’ve sworn he saw the skinny boy with spiked hair and bushy eyebrows riding the waves of his orgasm. Some things never change, he thought as he felt limp on top of Kazuya.

~*~

“Good morning, sunshine.” Kazuya let out before he snuggled in Jin’s arms.  
Jin’s eyes fluttered opened. He groaned but pulled him closer to his body. “Good morning.”

“Let’s just stay like this a bit longer.” The younger one proposed, kissing Jin’s neck.

“Yeah.” Jin agreed as he didn’t want to leave the comfort of Kazuya’s embrace. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep once again.

The next time he opened his eyes, Kazuya was gone. He bolted up, immediately rushing out of the tent. Then he saw his lover, naked, stepping into the water with the same grace he possessed in everything he did. He shook his head at his own worry, and then he stretched, chasing the last remains of sleep out of his system. He glanced at his watch. Six o’clock. Of course Kazuya would wake up this early after last night. Some things never change. He followed Kazuya’s lead and stepped into the water naked, soon wrapping his arms around his lover.

“Why are you so sexy?” Jin asked with a wide smile on his face.

“So you can love me.” Kazuya replied sheepishly, pressing an open mouthed kiss on Jin’s shoulder, where traces of his nails from last night could be seen.

“Good answer.” Jin managed to say before Kazuya splashed water on his face.  
This time Jin didn’t slip and he began a full attack on Kazuya. They were kids again, on a beach in Okinawa, playing with water and loving each other. They were together no matter what.

~*~

After breakfast, another surprise awaited Kazuya. Just when he was about to think he packed the surfing suits for nothing, Jin told him about the Yonaguni monument or underwater ruins which is a massive underwater rock formation, a single platform 100 by 50 m wide and up to 25 m tall, seeming carved out of solid rock at perfectly right angles. Dated 8000 years old, some think that they are alien artifact or the product of a lost civilization, while the common explanation is that they are the product of strange geological processes. Jin studied the online photographs and information about the site and even found out that there’s a formation called ‘the turtle’ so he wanted to bring Kazuya there no matter what, to see it.

Unfortunately, when they were on the boat to reach the location of the ruins, all geared up in their suit and all the scuba diving equipment prepared, the instructor gave them bad news. The area is not accessible all the time and even when it is, like that day, it is a bit hard for the inexperienced divers to reach the ruins. It required skill and effort to reach them. The instructor told them they also had a one day crash course which they instantly accepted and by the end of the afternoon, they were able to see ‘the turtle’ formation.

It was something that neither of them experienced before. Sure, they dived before but not to see such a magnificent formation of rocks, such work of nature or whatever it is that created it. They were lucky enough to see the hammerhead sharks which conglomerates around the island, as well as lots of turtles and all kinds of type of fish, from the silver ones to the beautiful colored ones.

Satisfied and truly happy with their experience, as the sun began setting they were once again on the Hikawa beach, looking at the green tent that once again brought them such beautiful memories.

“Let’s take a picture before we leave for the resort.” Kazuya proposed, standing at the entrance of the tent, waiting for Jin to join him.

“Just don’t take too many.” Jin poked Kazuya’s ribs playfully but he complied.  
One picture in the tent turned to one in the beautiful lights of the sunset and one more with the whole bitch as they fervently kissed. Soon the camera was lying on the sand as they were attacking each other’s lips.

The small waves washed the sandy shore as their moans filled the air.

“I love you.” Kazuya whispered between kisses and Jin replied with the same three words. 

Right there, alone in a corner of a paradise they could hear the sound of Okinawa once again, as they did many years back when they were just kids. Yet, nothing changed. The sound of the waves remained unchanged, the sound of their hitched breaths the same and the wind of blowing through the green tent just as it did over a decade ago. Nothing changed.

~*~ THE END ~*~


End file.
